ryzomfandomcom-20200213-history
Chronicles of the Great Swarming
From 2481 to 2484(JY) =Massacre and fled= Kitin Story A Kitin Story, or how it began in 2481(JY) Monsoon Sunset A forbidden love, 2481(JY). My Karavan Guardian The Kitin Song I''' It was in the reign of Cerakos, the one they called the fated That befell the greatest loss in history ever related The leaves were gold in other lands, the sun had ceased to glare When Fyros bold with miners' hands came upon a lair With watchful eye and ready sword did the captain look inside To find his fate and meet his Lord, for the soothing silence lied There came a terrible clamor, from the source of an imminent bane The company could but stand and stammer, the kitins was their name! '''Chorus The kitins crawl the kitins come and woe betide the lagger But we'll stand and fight till kingdom come with gun and blade and dagger The bigger they come they harder they fall, we'll learn to zigger and zagger We'll find their chink, we'll brave the brawl and woe betide the lagger! II The miners spared not a beast for their chief and twenty lay by smitten When a din from the holes announced their grief and it seemed their fate was written But a noble hand threw a fireball to hold off the tide of death Our heroes sped to alert the mayor who cried at the top of his breath: Chorus The kitins crawl the kitins come and woe betide the lagger But we'll stand and fight till kingdom come with gun and blade and dagger The bigger they come they harder they fall, we'll learn to zigger and zagger We'll find their chink, we'll brave the brawl and woe betide the lagger! III But then came a sight to blacken the brow and melt the mettle inside A terrible blight, a marching file as evil as t'was wide Fighting a losing battle will sap the will of war Best flee the serpent's rattle and live to settle the score Chorus The kitins crawl the kitins come and woe betide the lagger But we'll stand and fight another day with gun and blade and dagger The bigger they come they harder they fall, we'll learn to zigger and zagger We'll find their chink, we'll brave the brawl and woe betide the lagger! IV The legions ploughed across the lands of desert, woodland and lake Strewing death and destruction in their wicked wake But as long as breath shall fill our lungs our hearts shall beat bold and true! And as long as the night shall bring the day we shall struggle through and through! Chorus The kitins crawl the kitins come and woe betide the lagger But we'll stand and fight till kingdom come with gun and blade and dagger The bigger they come they harder they fall, we'll learn to zigger and zagger We'll find their chink, we'll brave the brawl and woe betide the lagger! ''- Lyros Melion, a Fyros troubadour''http://atys.ryzom.com/projects/puben/wiki/C_kitin_song =The return of Hope= Opportunity awaits! A Tryker song from the time of the Exodus I''' Livin' on a shoestring, walkin' on a tightrope, Waiting for the day to come From out of a nightmare, I'm heading for the one hope I'm leaving on the rise of the sun '''Chorus Gotta get out of here, find a way to leave Not gonna take the easy way out, cause I've found something to believe Gotta get out of here, find a way to escape My thoughts are spinning though my aim is clear, opportunity awaits! II Pressure's rising, blood is boiling, Sap is running low Kitins are thumping, screeching and scouring, I ain't stayin' in these lands of woe Chorus Gotta get out of here, find a way to leave Not gonna take the easy way out, cause I've found something to believe Gotta get out of here, find a way to escape My thoughts are spinning though my aim is clear, opportunity awaits! III Hacking through the bush like a ragus tracker I been huggin' this old road like a kin Alone out here, lost my mektoub packer And my soul's sure wearing thin But as long as I live, I'll keep kicking along Keep pushing till my blood runs dry To the newfound lands, to the place I belong I can make it if I push and I'll try Chorus Gotta get out of here, find a way to leave Not gonna take the easy way out, cause I've found something to believe Gotta get out of here, find a way to escape My thoughts are spinning though my aim is clear, opportunity awaits! ''- Kerman Aeron''http://atys.ryzom.com/projects/puben/wiki/C_Opportunity_awaits =References= Category:Lore